The Jump
by archwriter
Summary: <html><head></head>Adie reflects on the death of her twin, only to be greeted by the unsettling idea that her sister's doctor may have had a hand in what happened. No marysue. Scarecrow/OC</html>


**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Batman, or any of the characters from the comics or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

I felt my body waver as I stared down at the passing cars, the hustle and bustle of the city just a jump away. My feet shifted forward my toes gripping the edge of the building. I could see people passing in and out of buildings, not bothering to notice anything that wasn't in their paths.

_Wonder if anyone sees me._

Wonder if anyone saw _her. _Wonder if they had seen her then, standing on the edge of a building, peering down like I am now. I wonder if they had seen her and known. If they had why did no one call out to her? Why would no one want to save her? I would have. I should have.

I feel her with me now. Like a phantom limb. I feel her tug at my heart urging me to step away, much like I would have called to her. I should have known! I had known when her boyfriend dumped her before she told me. I felt the pain of her arm breaking in the car accident. I knew her like I knew myself. She never had to say anything, I always knew. Maybe that's why she didn't bother to tell me. Maybe that's why she put on that fake smile that morning, and pretended she was happy. Maybe she thought I already knew, and that I would stop her.

My parents said that wasn't the case. They said there was no way I could have known. That she didn't want anyone to know. Still a part of me couldn't shake it. That after everything we'd been through, after a life we had shared together, that she could stand here staring down at her death, and I not feel _something._ Every morning I wake up and I see her face in the mirror. The same almond shaped dark eyes, inherited because of our mothers Korean genes. The same long brown hair, both with straight cut bangs. From the full lips to the round face, physically my sister and I were identical with the exception of a few small scars I had acquired during my wild childhood.

Now here I was, were she was in her last moments, staring out at the death she accepted as hers, plagued by a million "blue dinosaur" questions. _What if…_what if I had been there? What if she had told me? What if someone had seen her? Still I knew the reason I focused on the "what ifs" was because the real question would never be answered. _Why?_

"Are you afraid?"

There was no need for me to turn around. I knew who the voice belonged to. Her doctor, Dr. Jonathan Crane. I had seen him a few times before, when my sister first started. They wanted to make sure that I wasn't affected like my sister, but I had never had a problem with night terrors. The few times I had woken in a cold sweat from a bad dream, I would realize it was just a dream and brush it off. Apparently, it wasn't as easy for my sister. Her sessions with Dr. Crane were the only part of her life that remained secret from me.

"Why would I be?" I turned slowly to see him standing there, hands in his white coat pockets, his expression unreadable. We had both thought he was handsome when we had first meet him. He was young looking with dark hair, full lips, from what we could gage a fit body, charming personality, and the bluest eyes you'd ever seen framed by thin rimmed glasses. My few sessions with him, however, had left me with a bad taste. He hadn't done or said anything wrong, anything I wouldn't have expected him to say or ask. Still something about him had made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. My sister had felt different. With each session I could see her fondness of him growing. We shared a face, not tastes in men.

"Do you really think that's wise?" I didn't respond. I didn't want to die. I just wanted to be her for a moment. Figure out what she was thinking about when she decided to take her own life. "Do you think Adele would have wanted that, Adelie?"

I snorted. _Adelie. _No one but my mom calls me that, and even then its only when I'm in trouble. I turned completely now, with my back against the street to face the hidden aspect of my twins life. He had stepped closer, his face still wholly unreadable and eerily beautiful, and like I had earlier I felt the tug at my heart.

_What?_

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. I saw his eyes widen as the wind picked up. A strong gust blows past me, and I feel my balance give way. Swaying I feel myself hover over the city for what feels like an eternity. Then just as I feel the realization set in that I've been knocked off the ledge, strong arms pull me back, and I find myself landing on top of non other than Dr. Crane. We stay there for a moment, me laying on him secure between his legs, his hands gripping my arms, laying on the concrete roof. Slowly he releases my arms, sitting up, and stares down at me. For a second I felt what my sister must have felt staring into those shocking eyes…only for a second. Suddenly the atmosphere seemed to turn. His hands found their way to my waist sliding me in closer, his full lips curved into a frighting smile, and those eyes that I was seconds ago mesmerized with now gleamed with wicked intent. He leaned in our noses brushing a second, his lips ghosting over mine.

"Are you afraid now?"

As I stared at the malice behind those blue eyes I once again felt Adele tug at my heart more fervently now than ever before, and I was plagued with only one question.

What did he do to my sister?

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed. I am uncertain at this time if it will be anything more than a oneshot. I am currently trying to finish up Arkham Days (rated M). Let me know what you think, and like always thank you for your time!**


End file.
